


That Italian place

by Agramenon



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, this is my first fic pls have mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agramenon/pseuds/Agramenon
Summary: In wich Nico misses Italy and Will does his best.also, this is AU-ish





	That Italian place

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is just a headcanon me and my friend have (hi ariel) and i decided this would be the theme of my first fic. btw english is not my first language so have mercy if you find any mistakes

Will was sitting in the couch looking at Nico as he rambled about the great things he experienced in Italy, he loves when his boyfriend does this because he starts gesticulating really hard and Will think it's cute. Nico was talking about a great vineyard he visited once, but Will was more interested in his eyes, they were shining like gemstones, Will felt good because he knew his boyfriend felt good.

[Two days after]

Will is jogging like he always does in the morning and walks past an Italian restaurant and had just the perfect idea

See, Nico misses Italy, misses it really hard, so it became a personal mission for Will to help his boyfriend. Will started studying Italian with Nico and is learning pretty fast, he also tried to make some spaghetti but almost burned the house down, so they ate cup noodles.

Later that day Will walked into the bedroom while Nico showered and stole his pajamas, replacing them with more formal clothes and a note telling him to get dressed and get into the car. And so he did. While he was waiting in the car Will grabbed a headband and his wallet.

"Where are we headed Mister Mistery?" Nico asked as Will closed the driver's door.

"You'll know when we arrive amore mio" Will replied. "Now turn around"

"Kinda hard but ok" He turned around the best he could and Will put the headband so he couldn't see a thing. "Okay I see where this is going"

Will drove for a long time, making unnecessary turns here and there to confuse Nico's sense of direction, until he finally stopped in front of the restaurant and parked the car. He opened the door and helped Nico getting out and guided his footsteps towards the restaurant.

"Will" said Nico, smelling the food. "Are we at that Italian place?"

"Ouch, it was supposed to be a surprise" said Will, removing the band and making a sad puppy face™.

"It worked and I loved it" said Nico, pulling Will into a hug. "Thanks for making my day, Will"

They entered the restaurant.

**Author's Note:**

> a very small one shot, but it's a first  
> sorry if there's anything wrong in the fic  
> thanks for your patience  
> <3


End file.
